The Emerald Warrior
by DemonicFury
Summary: A new girl comes to Presley's school. Her first day is interupted by a talking snake-not Heka-and she sees Scarab. The thing is, part of her knows him! Just how is she connected to him and a new warrior? And just whose side is the new warrior on?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: If you are reading this fanfic to see if there are pairings, don't bother. The only pairings I'm even slightly thinking about is Presley/OC and OC/OC. However, I'm not sure if I will keep it at friendship or what, so right now, this fanfic has no romance pairings planned.

* * *

"Class, we have a new student. Her name is Sarah Jonathan." Presley looked up from the ankh he was drawing on his paper to see what the new girl looked like. His eyes widened. She had long, dark brown-almost black-hair and bright green eyes. She was wearing blue cargo pants and a red t-shirt. Around her neck hung a bright blue crystal held in place by a gold chain. Presley stared at her for a few more moments before shaking his head and looking back down at his paper. It always annoyed him when his hormones took over and made him act like a gawking fool.

The teacher looked around the classroom for an open seat. "Ah, yes, you may have a seat right beside Mr. Carnarvon." He pointed to the seat. Sarah nodded, picked up her book bag, and walked over to the empty seat on Presley's right. He found himself staring again as she set down her bag and sat down. She turned her head to look at him, causing him to blush. He quickly looked away. Sarah smiled and chuckled.

"Don't worry, I won't bite if you stare." His gaze slowly returned to her. Their eyes met, and for a moment, Presley thought he saw a glint of purple in her eyes. However, it disappeared just as soon as it appeared, causing him to dismiss it as a trick of the light. "So, what's your name, **Mr.** Carnarvon?"

"Oh, my name's-"

"Mr. Carnarvon and Ms. Jonathan, please quiet down and pay attention!" The two named smiled at the teacher sheepishly.

"Sorry, Sir," they chimed. The teacher nodded.

"Well, then, let's see... Where was I? Oh, yes..." He went back to teaching. Presley and Sarah remained quiet the rest of the class. Neither really wanted to get pointed out in front of the whole class again.

* * *

Sarah looked up from the notes she had been taking. The bell had just rung and the other students had begun filing out of the classroom. She sighed and pulled out a piece of paper. On it was her schedule for the rest of the year. As the last of the students left the room, she picked up her bag and headed for her next class. "Let's see... Now where is Mr. Huxley's class?" She ad to walk through the halls three times before she found it. Mr Huxley did the same thing that the other teacher had: Pointed out that she was new and then sat her in an open seat. This time, she was seated beside a boy who introduced himself as Walter Lu. The class passed by without anything interesting happening. Her next class was almost exactly the same except that she was seated next to someone new. However, she did not bother to learn her name. She was more focused on the snake that sat in a cage across the room.

The serpent was a dark green with light green highlights along its scaled hide. It focused its yellow eyes on her and for a second, she felt that it was looking into her soul. Suddenly, it reared back and smashed its head forward through the glass side of its cage. It slithered out and showed its full length of ten feet. The teacher desperately tried to calm the panicking students, but her efforts were wasted. Soon, Sarah and the serpent were the only ones left in the classroom. The teacher had left to get help to corral the snake, for she had never been able to get the snake in its cage without help.

The snake slithered up to Sarah and stared her in the eyes. Its eyes glowed bright yellow and hers glowed purple. Suddenly, the snake changed into a hooded cobra. Its coloration remained the same, but it gained a hood. It leaned forward and allowed her to kiss its head. "Good boy." The crystal around her neck glowed bright blue and in an instant, the snake before her had changed into a man cloaked in black with short, red spiked hair. Sarah's eyes changed back to their normal green color. She gasped and backed away from the man. "Who-"

"My name is Sune-Ku."

"But you were just a-"

"Yes, but now I am a human."

"So," she said, nervously, "just what are you?"

"How should I know? Two seconds ago I was a nameless snake trapped in a cage. Now I'm a talking snake with a name and shape shifting abilities."

"Uh... I think you should get out of here." He grabbed her arm.

"Not without you." He then teleported, taking her with him.

* * *

Sarah gasped and fell to the floor as she and Sune-Ku appeared somewhere. She looked around and realized that the walls were covered with hieroglyphics. She stood and faced Sune-Ku. "What the heck, man?!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me that you weren't quite sure what had happened and then you teleport me away from school!" She gasped. "Oh no! School! I'm one of the lucky few from the orphan house that the state paid so they could go to school! If they find out that I skipped, they might let someone else take my place!" Sune-Ku rolled his eyes.

"They won't replace you because of one absence."

"How do you know?"

"I just do, now let's look around." Sarah sighed, but followed him, as he was currently her only way to get home.

* * *

Presley looked for the new girl at lunch, but he could not find her. He sighed and sat down beside his best friend, Walter. "Dude, have you seen the new girl?" Walter nodded.

"Yeah, she sat beside me in second period. Why?" Suddenly, one of the other people at the table perked up.

"If you're talking about that Sarah Jonathan girl, she disappeared after the snake in our class got loose. She's probably hiding in the bathroom, terrified."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, she was staring at it the whole class. I'm almost positive that she was afraid of it."

"Haven't the teachers looked for her?"

"Why would they? Lots of students skip, so they've pretty much given up on bringing them back. And if she's afraid because the snake hasn't been caught, then she might not come back." Presley sighed.

"That doesn't make sense. I highly doubt that she's afraid of snakes." The girl shrugged.

"Believe what you want."

* * *

Sarah stared in awe as she and Sune-Ku walked past large columns covered with hieroglyphics. Sune-Ku soon grew tired of her dawdling, so her picked her up bridal-style and carried her. "Most girls would beat the crud outta you for suddenly picking them up like that."

"But you're not most girls."

"What makes you say that?"

"You gave a snake the ability to talk and shape shift."

"Good point." He continued carrying her until they heard voices. He then promptly set her down and pulled her behind a column. They then listened to the voices.

"I can't believe he got away again!"

"Yes, because all of your other plans have gone so well."

"Silence, Hekar." Sarah snuck a peek around the column and gasped lightly. The voices were coming from a man robed in purple and a snake wound around his staff! Sarah tried to stop staring and go back to hiding, but part of her would not allow her body to move. Sune-Ku reached for her but stopped as her eyes started to glow purple. Part of her knew this man... _F-Father? _Her eyes glowed bright purple.

"Father!"Sune-Ku quickly grabbed her and clamped his hands over her mouth, but it was too late. The man the snake on the staff had called Scarab had turned and was walking over to where they were hiding. He looked around for an exit and upon seeing a window quite a ways up, transformed into a large fifty-foot long serpent, snatched Sarah up in his mouth, and made his way through the window. The man named Scarab shot at him, but Sune-Ku was too fast for him and by the time he had summoned any henchmen, the two intruders were long gone.

--

A/N: So, what did you guys think of the first chapter? And don't worry, more will be explained as the story unfolds in later chapters. And don't worry, the new warrior mentioned in the summary will appear in the next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's the next chapter! :D

* * *

After they were a safe distance away from the man named Scarab and the snake named Heka, Sune-Ku set Sarah down and began trying to catch his breath. "Sarah, what the heck were you thinking?" he hissed. She gave him a confused look; her green eyes stared into his bright yellow ones.

"What are you talking about?" She looked around. "W-where are we?"

"We're on the outskirts of San Francisco."

"Well, why did you bring me here?"

"I'm a fifty-foot long snake with bright yellow eyes and fangs. I'm not exactly 'normal' San Franciscian wildlife."

"Uh... I don't think 'Franciscian' is a word."

"Shut up. I'm a snake. Why should I care I my grammer is correct?" Sarah shrugged.

"So, what did I do that made you transform and carry me somewhere?"

"You yelled out 'Father' while we were hiding from Scarab."

"Who?"

"The guy in purple with a golden snake on a stick!" Sarah thought for a moment.

"Oh yeah... I remember him... Wait. What'd I call him?"

"You called him father!"

"But, I'm an orphan... I've never had any parents..."

"Then why did you call him that?"

"How should I know, Sune-Ku?" She sighed and leaned against his head. "I wanna go home..."

"Well, which way's the orphan house?"

"That way," she said, pointing to their right.

"All right, then." He transformed into his human form. "Let's go." He grabbed her hand and began walking into the city.

* * *

After a few hours of walking, the exhausted duo found themselves outside of the orphanage.

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye, Snake-Boy."

"Say what?!" Sune-Ku gave her a surprised look.

"Well, I can't just walk in with a strange guy."

"But," he shifted to a small snake form, "you **can** walk in with a little Garter snake that you found."

"But what could I carry you in?"

"Your hands. Duh."

"I can't just walk in with a snake! I need some kind of cage to keep you in!"

"We'll find one tomorrow. For now, just focus on getting me in there."

"Grr... Fine!" She snatched Sune-Ku up in her right hand. He automatically wrapped his tail arounf her wrist.

"Let's go."

"Fine, just shut up." He uncurled his tail to salute her.

"You got it." She walked up the steps to the building slowly. "Move faster," he whispered.

"Shut up," she whispered back. She opened the door with her free hand and began almost running up the stairs to her room. She heard one of the workers call after her, but she paid them no mind. She was more focused on getting to her room without anyone seeing the snake currently curled around her hand and part of her wrist. She grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door open. She then bolted inside and closed the door, locking it behind her. She then collapsed onto her bed.

"Whew! We made it!" Sune-Ku slithered off onto the floor and shifted to his human form.

"Why'd you race up here like a maniac?"

"I got scared that someone would see you and take you away from me."

"Oh, please. Even if they separated us, I'd find a way to be with you again." Sarah sighed and let her head rest against her pillow. Sune-Ku looked around the room, interested in learning about the new surrounding that would serve as his new home.

The walls were covered with posters featuring dragons, wolves, and Ancient Egyptian Gods. The pieces of furniture spread around the room were covered with statues of the same. A few shelves above her TV were filled with books. The piece of furniture by her bed was covered by small pewter statues and three large snake statues. He gently ran a gloved finger down the back of the cobra statue, marveling at its beauty. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought it was a real cobra rearing back to strike at him.

After a few minutes, he turned his attention to Sarah, who had apparently dozed off while he was busy looking around. A small smile crossed his face as he gazed at her. She looked so beautiful laying there on her dark green sheets; her long hair splayed across the bed as she rolled onto her right side. By moving so, she came to face him. He wondered, _Could she feel his presence even as she slept? _

He shook his head, dismissing the idea. Just because she had manged to-wait, when he had been transformed, her necklace had glowed! He turned his gaze to the gold necklace around Sarah's neck. _Could it be that it was the necklace that gave her power? _He reached forward and gripped the necklace tightly. _If I separate them, will I change back?_ He stood there, unsure of what to do. He tried to think it through in his head. _If he removed the necklace, who knew what could happen? He could change back. Sarah could die. He could die. Time could stop and space could unravel. Okay, so that last one probably wouldn't happen, but what if it did? _Without another moment's thought, he released his grip on the necklace. _Better safe than sorry. Or dead. _

He shifted to the small Garter snake form and slithered up onto her bedside table. Slowly, he allowed himself to lower his guard and join his friend in the land of dreams.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so this chapter wasn't that exciting, but at least I got it done!

Sune-Ku: Can we get some fighting in here, already? I think the viewer is getting bored.

A/N: I'll put some violence in when I do, okay?! Geez... Oh, and thanks for the review, Amethyst Authoress. I appreciate it. :D


End file.
